Brujas-One Shot
by covenantgirl41
Summary: One Shot musical :D


**_Hola de nuevo este es un One Shot, de la Pandilla del Ritmo (ya que no podía continuar la historia) Este solo es un One Shot con una canción y supongamos que es Hallowen o para mi seria Día de Muertos. La canción de este Fic es "Brujas- Mago de Oz" El Link de la canción: watch?v=zZ17h5df0jA _**

* * *

_**Brujas**_

En la escuela todos se estaban preparando para el baile de Hallowen, todos tenían su respectiva pareja para disfrazarse, Silas iria con Nina e irían disfrazados de piratas, Gupta iria con Lily e irían disfrazados de Spartans, Guiño y (sorprendente mente) Trish irían disfrazados de Woddy y Jessie, Manny y Ellie irían disfrazados de zombies, Sid y su prima irían disfrazados de vampiros, Raz y Buck irían disfrazados de Zelda y de Link y por ultimo Diego y Shira irían como una muñeca de porcelana siniestra y un soldado de plomo. y planeando todo ellos se fueron al baile.

Todos ellos llegaron en grupo. Después de mucho rato de bailar pararon la música y el profesor Fernando subió al escenario he hizo su primer anuncio:

Fernando: Bienvenidos sean a este baile de Hallowen. Esta es la primera llamada para el espectáculo de La Pandilla del Ritmo.

Raz, Silas, Gupta, Guiño, Diego y Shira se fueron a cambiar de ropa para su espectáculo. Todos estaban vestidos de negro, pero Shira y Raz se vistieron de brujas. Raz llevaba un vestido negro largo, con encaje morado y cuello en "V" acompañada de una corona de flores negras y Shira tenia un vestido sesgado (roto) de la parte de abajo color negro con un listón que se amarraba a su cintura color verde obscuro, con encaje dorado y mangas hasta los hombros, su vestido caía hasta las rodillas lo cual le daba un toque muy sexy y traía una tiara de espinas falsas. Cuando llamaron a la tercera llamada, subieron con sus instrumentos, Silas llevaba su guitarra eléctrica, Diego estaba en la batería, Guiño con los tambores africanos, Raz con su guitarra acústica que tenia pintada una mariposa negra y tenia en las manos una caja de música, Shira tenia un violín y Gupta una flauta. Shira iba a cantar la canción ya que cuando cantaba tenia un ligero toque español que quedaba increíble con la canción. Raz dejo su guitarra a un lado y comenzó a girar la perilla de la caja de música, la música era siniestra. Después de que Raz termino de darle cuerda a la caja de música, Guiño empezó a tocar los tambores africanos. Después empezó Diego a marcar el ritmo con la batería. Luego Silas y Raz al mismo tiempo y Gupta hasta el ultimo comenzó a tocar su flauta como Shira empezó a cantar:

Shira:

Después de siglos de tanto esperar,  
se despertaron para regresar.  
Magia, lujuria y hechizos de amor.  
Ritos ocultos sombría pasión.  
Sus ojos son estrellas,  
su piel la oscuridad,  
el rey de las mentiras  
¡Su único amor de verdad!

Somos las parias de la Santidad,  
Somos la tumba de la realidad...

Vestidos negros nos cubren la piel,  
Nos maquillamos con sangre de ti,  
La brisa del ocaso la llama avivara...

La hoguera nos calienta dulce mortalidad.  
Desnudas bailaremos..  
vestidas de sudor,  
esperando a que venga el diablo,  
y nos llene de amor..

Jahooo (empieza a tocar su violín)

Baños de sangre nos lamen la piel,  
gotas de lagrimas sacian la sed.  
Flores que mueren, sombrío jardín.

Sudando blasfemias ahogamos su fe.  
Su tumba nuestra cama, sacrilegio, festín.  
Su trono nuestros cuerpos, ¡que tortura sin fin!  
¡Pegamos mas fuerte, pegamos Señor!  
Dulce néctar de sangre fluidos y algo de dolor.

Jahooo (vuelve a tocar el violín)

Ven con nosotras a la oscuridad,  
dulce forma de morir.  
condenarte, siempre estaremos en ti

Dios también quiso venir.  
ven con nosotras si quieres volar,  
la luna te enseñara,  
y al ritmo de la magia negra vendrás.  
déjate pervertir seras bruja...  
seras inmortal (x2)

Jahooo (violín)

La banda dejo de tocar, dejando solo la música de la caja. Todos dejaron sus instrumentos y se quedaron inmóviles la canción de la caja musical acabo y Raz y Shira se dejaron caer al suelo, como si se hubieran desmayado. Cuando los demás alumnos empezaron a aplaudir y las chicas se levantaron del suelo. Los demás adolescentes pedían mas canciones, ellos amablemente obedecieron y tocaron hasta que dio la hora de mañana.

* * *

**_¿Que te pareció? ¿Bueno, malo? ¿Que tal de la canción? Este fue un One Shot y creo que mañana seguiré con mis historias normales. Nos vemos._**

**_Por favor comenten o agreguen a favoritos o chequeen mi perfil. _**

**_Bye :D_**


End file.
